


the other sister

by Luridel



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Epilogue, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luridel/pseuds/Luridel
Summary: Velora Vessar visits the crypt of the Raven Queen in Whitestone.Spoilers for Episode 115.





	the other sister

The chapel is dark, lit only by the crack of light that pierces in through the door. It's still enough light for Velora Vessar to see the rest of the room laid out before her in shades of gray. At the center of the room lies a basin of liquid.

As she enters, the snake wound around her arm squirms.

"Simon, that tickles," Velora giggles, crouching down and placing her palm on the stone floor so that Simon can slither off into the room if he wants to. He doesn't - he stays with her, which Velora's grateful for, because it's kind of creepy-quiet in here.

Velora wriggles her way inside and lets the door swing most of the way shut behind her, leaving just a tiny sliver open behind her. She doesn't want to get trapped in here forever. Not that she'd be here forever, of course—her big sister comes in here every day—but she doesn't want to spend the night here. It feels so empty. She just thought... she ought to visit while she's here in Whitestone. That's all.

She's not sure what to do with the pool, though. It's not water, it's blood, and the whole room smells like it. Is she supposed to drink it? Swim in it? She should've asked somebody first, but that would've been embarrassing.

To make up for her ignorance, Velora had at least thought to bring an offering, but now it feels kind of silly. She takes the bundle of raven feathers out of her pocket, frowning as she realizes one of them has gotten bent back the wrong way. Will the Raven Queen be offended by a bent feather? Carefully, Velora removes that one from the bundle and places the rest down by the side of the pool.

Simon coils around her wrist and licks one of her fingers. Maybe he's trying to be encouraging. He seems more animated in here than he usually is.

Velora kneels down at the side of the pool and leans down over it so that her face is just an inch away. The scent of blood is much sharper up close, and she gags, sitting up straight again. "Hi, um, Vax?" she whispers.

Silence.

Velora speaks into the darkness, feeling a little stupid and childish. "I just... wanted to say hi while I was here... I'm taking really good care of Simon. Um, I brought you some feathers...?" She gestures meekly at the little black lump of feathers. Should she put them in the pool? She can't send presents to Vax that way, can she? Maybe she can. Carefully, quietly, Velora sorts through her gift, selecting the biggest, most pristine feather of the lot. She takes a deep breath, then lets it fall over the pool. It flutters down; touches the top of the liquid. Light and delicate, it floats on the surface.

Velora holds her breath. She watches, unblinking, as—slowly, so slowly—the feather sinks beneath the surface of the blood.


End file.
